charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmageddon
Charmageddon is the 13th episode of the seventh season and 147th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The conflict-free Utopian world can only be protected if the Avatars control who lives and dies. Leo gives up his life when he is unable to persuade the Charmed Ones that the Avatars kill innocent people. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Oded Fehr as Zankou *Max Perlich as Laygan *Joel Swetow as Alpha *Ian Anthony Dale as Gamma *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Minion *Tom Virtue as Angry Man *Kerr Smith as Kyle Brody Co-Stars *Jordan Murphy as Patron #1 *Laura Kelly as Patron #2 *Gino Montesinos as Van Driver *Reggie Jordan as Cop *Alex Avant as Car Driver *René Hamilton as Wife Archive Footage *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Ken Marino as Miles *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Powers *'Reality Warping:' Used by the Avatars to erase people from existence. They also used it to erase Utopia. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo, Paige and Kyle. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Zankou. *'Electrokinesis: '''Used by Leo to attack Zankou and his demons and by Beta ''(in Phoebe's Premonition) to kill Kyle. *'Force blasts:' Used by Zankou to attack Leo. *'Hologram:' Used by the Avatars to watch what's happening in Utopia. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Laygan and other demons who helped Zankou. *'Premonition:' Phoebe gets a Premonition of Kyle being killed by Beta and a Premonition from the Book of Shadows. In it, she saw the deaths of friends and family members. *'Fireballs:' Used by Zankou's demons to attack at the party in the Manor and by Zankou to threat a demon. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a demon and to blast Zankou and an Avatar. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Zankou to fling an Avatar. Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 4.0 million viewers. * Leo dies for the third and last time on show. *When Phoebe touches the Book of Shadows, she has a premonition of all the losses the sisters have suffered in the series. This is the largest number of events she ever had in one premonition. **Andy dying in "Déjà Vu All Over Again". **Grams dying in "Pre-Witched". **Miles lying dead on the ground after being shot in "A Witch in Time". **Piper dying in "All Hell Breaks Loose". **Prue's funeral in "Charmed Again, Part 1" and her tombstone in "Hell Hath No Fury". This is due to Shannen Doherty not allowing her image to be used. **Chris fading away in "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2". **Cole being vanquished in "Long Live the Queen". * According to IMDb, this episode has a deleted scene with a Muse. The same actress, Tara Platt, later portrayed the Muse in "Repo Manor". * This episode marks the final appearance of Kerr Smith as Kyle Brody. Cultural References * The title of the episode is a reference to Armageddon, the end of the world. It is also a reference to the name of a 1998 film starring Bruce Willis called "Armageddon". * Phoebe says "What's the matter, Zankou? Chicken?". ''The line was written by Brad Kern. The writers then informed him about the "Zankou Chicken" restaurants. *At one point, Zankou (played by Oded Fehr) shows Leo a wall with pictures of ancient Egyptians and the jackal-headed Anubis. This can be seen as a reference to Oded Fehr's role in the films ''The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. *The snow globe in Kyle's apartment features the World Trade Center in New York. *There is a Spaceballs quote in this episode and the next. Glitches *When Phoebe and Piper are in the kitchen cooking for the party, Phoebe mixes something in a bowl and then pours it into the pie crust on the counter. However in the next shot Phoebe goes to put the pie crust into the oven and it is empty. *A bowl of chocolate chips moves several times between shots. *When Piper blasts one of the Avatars, the sound effect is heard, but no explosion is seen. Gallery Behind the Scenes Charmage_01.jpg International Titles *'French:' Charmageddon - 2ème partie (~ - 2nd Part) *'Czech:' Konec utopie, 2. část (End of Utopia, Part 2) *'Slovak:' Čarogedon (Charmageddon) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' El Fin del Mundo (The End of the World) *'Russian:' Vernut' obratno mir so zlom (Bring Back World With Evil) *'Italian:' Le verità nascoste (The Hidden Truths) *'German:' Charmageddon (~) *'Hungarian:' Szép, új világ (Beautiful, New World) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7